


How Emma became Regina's idiot

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: A very drunk Emma refuses to get her pants back on as she and Regina are sitting in the couch.





	How Emma became Regina's idiot

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one shot. Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes tough!

“Do we need wine?” Emma asked with a smirk, feeling almost dizzy after all the alcohol she and Regina had been drinking while on their date night. Regina shook her head at the drunk blonde as she stood to her feet and just grabbed her own glass. 

“No,  _ I  _ need wine. You need to put your pants back on” Regina chuckled. 

 

How or why Emma was sitting in the couch without pants neither of them knew. Well, the reason could probably be that the two of them had fooled around like two teenagers tonight.. But Regina had at least the decency to get dressed again while Emma didn't think it was a bit weird sitting in just her tank top and boxers. 

 

“but life is so freeing without them! “ Emma said with a pout and crossed her arms like a kid. Regina rolled her eyes because the blonde reminded so much of Henry when he had been mad about something when he was younger. 

“Pants.On. Now” Regina said and pecked the blonde's lips before she disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

Emma sighed but did as she had been told and pulled on her jeans. She was feeling like a little kid in love and it was a really wonderful feeling. She and regina had been dating for quite some while, and Emma had  never been so happy as now. 

 

As Regina returned from the kitchen she put down a glass of water in front of Emma and a glass wine to herself before she sat down again. Emma met her eyes and shot her a mischievous smile before she climbed over to her side of the couch and straddled the queen's lap. 

 

Sadly the blonde was way to drunk for her own good so she didn't have any balance at all.. So she tumbled down on the floor and pulled Regina with her since they were holding hands. The queen just laughed, but the savior wasn't so pleased. 

  
  


*******

 

“Emma swan! Come back here! “ Regina screamed, but even of she tried to sound angry, she couldn't hold back her laughter. The blonde had managed to get her hands on some beers and in her drunken state, once again she had taken of her jeans and was busy running around in the house like a child. 

“Come and get me then, your majesty! “ the blonde grinned as she gave Regina a wink, before she opened the door. 

 

The queen was just about to use her magic to stop her, but then Emma's clumsiness took care of it. The savior managed to trip on her own chair and faceplated the floor. Regina couldn't help herself and broke out in laughter. 

 

“Shut it… “ Emma groaned as she used her hands to half stand up, but she was unable to actually get up completely. She just rolled over and laid on her back, and Regina watched her with a raised eyebrow as she held up her hands. 

“Gina, help! “ she said with a pout. 

“Oh no, you're not paralyzed Miss swan, you're just drunk” Regina chuckled when she felt how Emma grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, using her magic. 

 

How the saviour could control her magic in such a drunken stage surprised Regina but then again, Emma was clumsy.. So she lost her grip around her waist so the queen fell forward and landed with and “oomph!“ on top of the blonde. If the move was intentional or not, regina didn't even bother to ask. 

 

“Hey” Emma grinned as she grabbed Regina's blouse and smashed their lips together. When they parted Regina tucked away a bit of Emma's blonde hair behind her ear. 

“You're quite something special, aren't you miss swan? “ Regina purred and Emma just shrugged, as her smile only grew stronger. 

“Marry me” The blonde suddenly said and Regina snapped her eyes open. 

 

“Excuse me… What? “ 

“I said marry me” 

“Oh no Miss swan, if you're planning on proposing to me, then I demand you do it properly and not when you lay on the floor like some kind of bug, who's unable to move” Regina chuckled as she vawed with her hand, making them both stand up. 

 

Emma grinned at her and was just about to go down on her knee, when Regina cleared her throat. 

“Huh, what now? “

“Miss swan, your pants? “

“Oh yeah, ehm, good point! Ehm, be right back” Emma blushed as she jogged into the living room. 

 

The blonde barely managed to get her jeans back on but finally she did. She reached down in one of her pockets where she had the ring and walked into the hallway where Regina was standing. Even it Emma was so drunk, making everything around her blurry, the image of the queen was as clear as crystal. As she always was. 

 

Emma cleared her throat before she went down on one knee and took Regina's hand in hers. As their eyes met, both were smiling like two teenagers. 

“Regina Mills. Do you want to make me your idiot by marrying me? “ Emma smirked and the queen couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Of course Emma couldn't resist using her stupid humor. 

 

“Yes” she replied, feeling tears of happiness sting in her eyes. 

“fuck yeah” Emma replied as she put on the ring on the queen's finger and stood up. She swung her arms around her waist and smashed her lips against hers. 

 

“Well… What do we do now huh? “ the blonde purred when Regina gave her a mischievous smile, making her intrigued. 

“Well let's take your pants off and let them be off for awhile” Regina replied as she grabbed Emma's hand and lead them to the bedroom. “yes wifey! “ the drunk saviour almost squealed and the queen couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

 

_ And that's the story of how Emma actually became Regina's own idiot.  _

  
The end!


End file.
